Windows XP Portable
Windows XP Portable is a mobile version of Windows XP. History On 1998 was launched Microsoft Mobile 98 with 16 color screen, QWERTY keyboard and horizontal widescreen. On earlier 1999 the projects Neptune and Oddisey be started. Microsoft also create a mobile version of these two projects. With the idea of revolutionizing the mobile sector. Instead of creating heavy mobiles, little portable and useful for few things; make them little, portable and useful. The 2 projects be canceled on 2000. In that year Microsoft launch Pocket PC, is similar than Windows XP Portable, but it is only touch with a pen and has a lower resolution, it is larger and worse than Windows XP Portable. On March 2000 the project Whistler Mobile is created. THe Beta 1 is leaked on November 2000, The Beta 2 on January 2001, The Beta 3 on April 2001. The RTM is finishied on August 24th 2001 and presented to the general public on October 25th 2001. The first phone with this operating system is Microsoft Dream (On 2008 copied by htc with htc dream) The Microsoft Dream and Windows XP Portable was revolutionized the phones. On February 2002 was launched version 1.2, On june 1.5 and Windows XP Portable 1.0 SP1, On october was launched 1.8. On the 2004 was lauched 1.0 SP2, on 2008 was launched 1.0 SP3. on 2010 was lauched the ultimate Service Pack witn Internet Explorer 8 and .NET Framework 4. In 2007 and 2008 due to new phones with better capabilities and more features, users were stopping using Windows XP Portable. There were 2 attempts to continue to succeed in the mobile sector, the first Windows Vista Mobile and the second attemp is Windows Phone. Requeriments * 64 MB RAM * One-core Mobile or computer 32 bit Processor with 102 hz (64 bit processor for x64 version) * 256 color Tactile Screen of 278x478 px * 500 MB of storage for 32 bit version and 1GB for 64 bit version. * 15..9 kbps audio Microsoft Dream (the first device with WXPPRT) hardware * 512 MB RAM * Intel Pentium 3 Mobile Processor * 32 bit Tactile Screen of 278x478 px * 10GB of storage * 45..36 kbps audio Programs * Internet Explorer 6 * Windows Store * WorPad * Windows Movie Maker * Windows Media Player 8 (On SP2 WMP 9, on SP3 WMP 10, and SP4 WMP 11) * My pictures * My music * My documents * My videos * Windows Explorer * Control Panel * Microsoft Messenger Service * Windows Store Services (Hidden, because it is necessary for the Windows Store to function properly) * System restore * And much more... Buttons * Button start: for go to main screen * Window Button: show all open windows. * PC Button: View all apps. * Power button: restart, shutdown, sleep and ON. * User button: Lock, log off and change user. * Volume buttons: change sound volume, and move for some menus * Drop down keyboard: Use keyboard for write and keyboard shorcuts If it is not understood, it is because I speak Spanish and the translations made with Google Translator.